How I Fell In Love With Len Kagamine: REWRITE
by Dimiourgia
Summary: (original story on my old account, a rewrite of it) When Neru discovers she's the only one in town who senses something odd about her new neighbors but everyone refuses to listen to her concerns, she takes it upon herself to investigate what's really up with the Kagamine twins. One problem with her plan, she begins to have feelings for Len. Will his secret affect those feelings?
1. Prologue

_A/N:_ Well hello there, my fine friends!  
As some of you may know(most of you may not) my previous account was Firelight234, but then I switched it to this.  
Yay.  
To those who were fans of the How I Fell In Love With Len Kagamine(HIFILWLK...?) this story may be different. By a fair bit. Hopefully you'll still like it.  
To those were just found this, hi! Welcome! Read&Review!

As for my Accept Me story(if any of it's readers took interest in this) the next chapter will be up soon. 

* * *

**Prologue**

I really need you to listen to this, okay? I think that I'm really on the verge of discovering something weird here(Not that it isn't weird already, it is.) and my entire neighborhood think I'm some sort of wacko.

Before you go around saying I'm a lunatic as well, I want you to listen. Everything I'm about to tell you is one hundred percent true. No lies, no changes, just flat out truth.  
My neighbors killed Mrs. Williams, took her house, and somehow brainwashed everyone to think that there never was an old lady with fifty something cats living in here and the house had been empty for years.

... Alright, I admit that that _does _sound crazy. But like I said, I'm telling the complete truth. They're murderers and liars and brain washers.  
And the worst, most terrible part of all this is, is knowing that I'm the only one in town who hasn't been fed fake information. Everyone else seems to have not the slightest clue.

My name is Neru Akita, and I know that I sound like a complete lunatic who should probably seek help, but like I said, what I'm telling you are facts.  
My mother may think I'm crazy(But in honesty I've had a suspicion that she always has) and so does the rest of this horrid town, but I'm going to prove to them that the family next door are the real wacko's.

First, let's take a look at the kids.  
They're twins.  
I mean... either they're twins, or they're a year apart and look exactly like eachother, whatever. Either way they smile the same way, laugh the same way, and practically dress the same, too.  
They're beyond stupid, but not in the sense that they can't add two and two together and get four, but modern wise. They're completely outdated.

Rin, the girl, is scary as hell. Really, if you saw her, you'd be running.  
She may not have ten sets of teeth, red eyes, and horns sprouting out of her head, but there's something about her that gives off a 'don't you dare step out of line' vibe and everyone seems to be oblivious to it.  
You know what I mean?  
...No, you probably don't.

And then there's Len, the boy.  
In my opinion, he's one hell of a jerk. He may hold the door open for you and pull out your chair so you can sit down, and he may have the manners of an angel, but he's a jerk in his own way.  
Too gentlemanly... if that's a word, I don't know. And occasionally very smug.  
But just like his sister, there's something about him that sends chills down my spine every now and then.

They're both freaky.

I'd like to include descriptions of their parents in this plead for help, but I haven't seen them at all, which is another thing. It's like they don't even exist.  
They don't leave the house, I don't see them through the windows(shut up, I'm not a stalker), and Rin and Len never mention them.  
I can only assume that they don't live alone.

I've wanted to tell someone what I'm telling you, including Miku(she's the closest thing I have for a friend) but I doubt she'll listen. Her only concerns? How her hair will look tomorrow or if she should paint her nails blue or aqua.  
Haku(another person who resembles a friend) although a good listener, probably would disregard my theories and side with everyone else.  
Telling my mother is out of question, she'll send me to the counselor again and that's definitely not how I wish to spend these next few months.

So that leaves no one.  
Except you.

The only three people in the world who won't punch me in the face if I talk to them are completely out of question when it comes to this one stupid thing.  
I don't know who you are, so you don't count.

Fantastic.


	2. The Boy Who Likes Lights

_A/N:_ Ehem... I'm aware that people have been reading this.  
Don't think you can fool me, little reading people, I know you're there. And since now you know that I know you exist, I'm kindly asking you to review.  
I mean, I don't always leave reviews on everything I read on this lovely site, but that doesn't mean you can't.  
Do what I say, not what I do.

I'm a hypocrite.

* * *

Chapter One  
_Len Kagamine, The Boy Who Likes Lights_

* * *

While I'm eating a nice bowl of Fruity Circles(which is the poor people's version of Fruit Loops) that will probably serve me serious bathroom time at the end of the day, my mother bounces into the kitchen like a kid in a candy store.

"Guess who's making a pie for the new neighbors?" She asks, the excited squeal that she makes while she's talking leads me to believe that she's the one making the pie.  
If not, then I hope it's not me.  
I'm a poor baker.

I lower my spoon back into the bowl of mushy cereal and look at her in confusion, "What new neighbors?" I ask, completely dumbfounded. As far as I know, every every house on the block is full of families who have shiny new cars, gleaming windows, and state of the art fireplaces.  
They're lucky.  
I don't like them.

"A cute little couple and their kids just moved in to the house beside ours. Can you believe that the government wanted it torn down? Luckily those Kagamines swooped in and bought it before the property could be turned into one of those crazy square boxes!" My mother explains as she takes out a pie pan from the cupboared.

I raise an eyebrow, "But Mrs. Williams lives in that house. Along with all those cats that she keeps finding."  
She claims that they all show up at her door, but everyone suspects that she probably steals them from whoever she wants.  
Heck, Kaito's cat went missing last week and I swear I saw a tabby on that old ladies' porch two days ago.

My mother's grey eyes meet mine, "You're a silly girl, Neru." She says, staring at me questioningly. No more than a second passes before her smile returns and she continues searching the kitchen for pie ingredients, "That house has been empty for years! I've never heard of Mrs. Williams."

I shoot a frown in her direction, "But she gave us our mail like... three weeks ago!" I argue, wondering if my kooky mother is playing a trick or something.  
The blonde haired lady shrugs, "With that imagination of yours, you should be a writer! Your first novel could be about the mysterious Mrs. Williams who somehow vanished, and her beloved husband is out an adventure searching for her! Ooh, that'd be so interesting! _I'd_ read it."

I rolled my eyes.  
"No thanks."

Mom pouts, "Then _I'll_ write about it."  
"Make sure not to label it as fiction, because Mrs. Williams was living in that house yesterday and now she's apparently gone." I advise, getting up from my chair and dumping the bowl of Fruity Circles into the sink, "And Harold is dead, by the way."

"If you insist."  
"We should call the cops."  
"For an imaginary widowed lady? Nah, I think she's fine."  
"_Mom_!"  
My mother sighs, "Neru, stop it. The first few mentions of this character were fine, but telling me to inform the police about her 'dissapearance' is too much. It's great that you're bringing your imagination to life, but it's not real."

"But mo-"  
"Go to school, Neru. You're going to be late."  
I snatch my bag off the floor and head for the door, "Whatever."

As I step outside, I hear my mother call from behind me,  
"Have fun!"  
Whatever.

* * *

As I trudged my way to school, Miku ran up to me and grabbed me from behind.

Here's a few things about the blue haired bundle of perkiness.  
One, she's smart, a straight A student, but acts like the biggest idiot to get attention from whoever considers a complete idiot as cute.  
Two, her boyfriend is Kaito, who also seems to like having blue hair. The two go hand-in-hand even though they fight like cats and dogs. I don't understand their relationship at all.  
Three, everyone loves her. But not in the way that they pretend to love her but secretly despise her, I mean seriously love. She's like an idol or a goddess.  
And four, she's my best friend.  
Kind of.  
I secretly wish she'd do be a favor and die.

"_Neru_!" She shouts, knocking me right over as she dives for a bear hug. I push her off of me and roll over, "What was that for?" I snap while glaring at her as she smiles stupidly back at me.

Miku frowns, "I was just going to say hello, is that a crime? You always look so grumpy, Neru! Let a little bit of smiles and rainbows into you're life!"

I cringe. I don't want smiles and rainbows.  
I don't want prancing ponies, either.

"As fun as that sounds, Miku, I think I'll have to pass."

Miku makes a face at me, "This is exactly what I'm talking about! You'll have scowl lines by the time you're twenty! I have an easily solution to fix that an-  
"No."

"Oh...well, do you want to know what I did over the weekend?"  
"No."  
"You're no fun." Miku pouts. She gets up off the ground and brushes a few strands of grass of her legs, "No wonder no boys like you."  
"_Plenty _of guys are interested in me." I correct.  
Miku smirks, "Like who? Oliver?"  
"He does my math homework for me."  
"Oh, it's true love! How romantic!"  
"Shut up."

Miku gives me another stupid smile before we continue our way to school together.  
God, I hate her.

* * *

In class, I'm not paying attention until the teacher calls my name. It takes him five tries before I finally clue in.

Immediately sitting upright in my chair, I try to look like I wasn't half asleep and drooling.  
"Uh, yes, Teacher... Sir... Mister."  
He lets out an irritated breath before talking, "Would you mind being a guide for the new student?"  
He gestures towards a blond haired boy standing beside him, looking completely lost but at the same time completely terrified.  
"Yeah, sure." I say, narrowing my eyes at the new delinquent.

The teacher tells the boy to sit in the empty chair next to me, and the next thing I know he's trying to start up a conversation.

"My name is Len." He says quickly while staring at me with such a hopeful look that he too reminds me of a kid in a candy store.  
I give a sideways glance in his direction, "I'm Neru."  
"I come from the Kagamine family, my sister is Rin. Have you been introduced to her yet?" Len asks, drumming his fingers on the top of the desk.  
My eyes widen, "_You're_ the guy who lives next door?"  
Nodding, Len grins, "The neighborhood is so nice! My father was lucky to be offered a job here."  
I lower an eyebrow, "Have you heard about the lady who used to live in your house?" I ask, making my tone sound eerie.  
"...What lady?" Len is hesitant to answer and his fingers stop drumming.  
Hm.  
I lean back in my chair, "Ah, it's not a big deal. I hear she was killed there or something... the killer was never found." Once again I glance at Len, who now is staring at me with full attention.  
"Was the culprit hanged?"  
"What?"  
"Nothing. The lighting is fantastic in this room. It's truly amazing." Len says as he looks up at the ceiling, once again his fingers go back to the rhythm they had before I started talking.

I decide to shrug it off and listen to his comments about how fascinating the wonders of digital clocks are and how much better light bulbs are to candles.  
I get a kick out of wondering what he thinks of TV.


End file.
